


Draw Me Like One Of Your English Girls

by GraphiteHero



Series: Boys from Brooklyn [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Fanart, Flirting, Fluff, Illustrations, Lingerie, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining, Pinup Peggy Carter, Pinups, Teasing, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteHero/pseuds/GraphiteHero
Summary: Bucky discovers Steve has been drawing naughty images...





	Draw Me Like One Of Your English Girls

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: I make art first, and then write stories for them!

Damnit, he should have heard him coming from the jingling of the keys opening the lock, the creaking of the door of their hotel room where it opened and closed. Alas, he didn’t. Totally soaked up by the devotion in putting all the details into his drawing. Until...

“Whatcha drawing there?”

Shit! Hurridly Steve put his drawing inside his sketchbook, away from prying eyes. Well, at least he tried to. Thanks to his newer, bigger body and therefore clumsy hands, the book fell from his grip. The page slipped away, of course it did, and as if all happened in slow motion, it flew across the room right in front of Bucky’s feet. The drawn image visible for anyone to see.

Playing in the background was the music of Lee Wiley & Fats Waller, singing “I've Got A Crush On You”. Fantastic. If things weren’t obvious by the drawing alone, they certainly are now.

Bucky stared at the floor, then up at Steve, then back to the drawing. He crouched to pick it up, staring at it intendly. This is the moment where Bucky will think of Steve as a little pervert. Or a big pervent, if you want to take it literally. A betrayer to them both. This is where-

“Steve, hot damn,” Bucky smirked, “if I had know you were drawing naughty images all along, I would have volunteered to model for you too."

Wait, what?

Carefully Bucky caressed his fingers across the pencil drawing: Peggy, in nothing but classy undergarments, looking seductively at the viewer. Steve knew he was doomed the moment he laid eyes on her for the first time. Couldn’t stop thinking about her ever since. It felt like betrayal to his best pal. And so he hid his crush from Bucky and from himself.

”Whaddaya say Stevie,“ blue, dilated eyes met his sapphire ones, “can you draw me like that too?”

Yup, Steve is totally doomed. Except not in the way he thought he would be. Oh no. He caught his breath. This turned into something quite interesting indeed. “Yeah,” is all he could say, “yeah Buck, I think I can do that.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HeroicPinups) and Instagram as HeroicPinups <3


End file.
